


Everything, Always

by buckydiaz (sailormade)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormade/pseuds/buckydiaz
Summary: They really shouldn’t be here. The little bunk-rooms at the 118’s firehouse weren’t soundproof by any stretch of the imagination—and why should they be? They were glorified closest outfitted with small beds and and blackout curtains, made for weary firefighters to crash in after long, grueling forty-eight hour shifts. They weren't made to contain sound.They certainly weren’t made for what Buck and Eddie were doing.—short, sweet buddie porn at the firehouse, feat. rimming, eddie being possessive, & buck speaking spanish.ur welcome.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 386





	Everything, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Set some vague time after the Season 3 Finale. 
> 
> * spanish translations are in the end notes.  
> my spanish is very, very rusty so feel free to correct me lol.
> 
> it's almost 23:00 & i have work in the morning so i only had time to read over this once; let me know if you spot any typos/mistakes & i'll fix it up tomorrow!

“I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this," Eddie said, sliding his hands up the backs of Buck's quivering thighs; He leaned forward to flick his tongue across Buck's hole. "Only one who gets to taste you, to see what that pretty face looks like when you come." 

He felt Buck—who lay flat on his back on the bed, legs in air—shudder under his hands. 

Buck’s breath hitched. “Yeah, yeah, first and only.” 

Something that Eddie couldn't quite name tugged in his chest, primal and hedonic and toeing the line of possessive. He would never admit aloud just how deeply it thrilled him to be Buck’s first—and if he had his way, only—male lover.

Eddie nipped at the back of Buck’s thigh. “That’s right. And don't you forget it.” 

He went back to eating Buck out; Long, flat strokes with his tongue followed by short kitten licks. Buck whined and, God, Eddie could get drunk off that sweet, needy sound if he weren’t careful. 

They really shouldn’t be here. The little bunk-rooms at the 118’s firehouse weren’t soundproof by any stretch of the imagination—and why should they be? They were glorified closest outfitted with small beds and and blackout curtains, made for weary firefighters to crash in after long, grueling forty-eight hour shifts. They weren't made to contain sound. 

They certainly weren’t made for what Buck and Eddie were doing. 

“Eddie, _Eddie,_ oh my God,” Buck moaned. “Fingers—put your fingers in me, baby, please. Been waiting all day.” 

Christ. Buck was going to be the death of him. Eddie stopped licking and pressed a chaste kiss against the side of Buck's knee. 

"No lube, babydoll," He said. “Don't worry. Gonna’ take good care of you. Gonna’ fuck you nice and hard when we get home. Don't forget that Chris is with Abuela and his little cousins tonight, so you can scream as loud you want.” 

Buck whimpered. Eddie grinned. He licked his own thumb and pressed it against Buck’s hole, rubbed it in gentle little circles; He could feel Buck twitching against him, desperate to be filled. 

“Tell me how you want it, hermoso,” Eddie said. “When we get home, how do you want it?” 

“Eddie—” Buck began. 

“Tell me, or you don't get anything," A lie. And they both knew it. "What do you want?” 

“En mi espalda,” Buck whined. “Te quiero encima de mí. Dentro de mí.” 

Eddie groaned. He was so turned on that he could barely fucking breathe. He was dizzy with it. Around him, the room spun. 

“¿Quieres mis dedos dentro de ti?” He asked. 

Buck shook his head. “Quiero tu polla dentro de mí.” 

Eddie closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his hand against his erection. He could’ve came right there to Buck’s voice alone, to the sound of Buck speaking so filthy in his own native tongue. His cock was still trapped in his jeans. 

“I’m gonna give it to you,” Eddie said. “Gonna’ give you everything, baby.” 

“You already have,” Buck said, breathy. “Everything, Eddie.” 

A rush of affection swept through Eddie, warm and heavy. The love that he held in his heart for Buck felt all-consuming sometimes, like a wildfire threatening to swallow him whole—beautiful and blinding and frightening and burning white hot. The only other person that Eddie had ever loved this much, this intensely, was Christopher. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Buck’s thigh, on the bruise that he’d left earlier. 

“Jerk yourself off, baby. Come for me.” 

He went back to licking and sucking Buck’s hole. His eyes fluttered shut and he tried to focus on the uncomfortable way the hardwood floor was digging into his knees so that he wouldn't come before Buck did. Eddie couldn’t help but think of what was to come later, of sinking his cock into the hot, slick, dizzingly tight heat of Buck’s body and fucking him loose and boneless and pleasantly sore.

“Eddie, Eddie,” He heard Buck plead. “Can I— I’m so close, can I come? God, please, Eddie, let me come. I’ll do anything.” 

_Focus on the uncomfortable floor, Eddie, focus on the floor. . ._ Eddie didn’t stop eating him out. He gently slid his hands from the backs of Buck's thighs to Buck's hips; He gave them both a gentle squeeze to wordlessly answer _yeah, baby, you can come._

Like always, Buck took the hint. 

“Shit, Eddie, oh fuck, yeah—” His whole body tensed under Eddie's hands, then arched, then writhed and shook. “Fóllame con tu lengua, cariño. Sí, sí, fóllame con esa lengua.” 

God, Buck was loud. _Vocal._ Not that Eddie was complaining, but—should anyone pass by the door, they’d hear Buck coming so hard that his vision dimmed around the edges. When Buck began to squirm away from Eddie, oversensitive, Eddie sat back on his haunches and took a minute to enjoy what he'd reduced Buck too: sprawled out on the bunk-room bed completely naked, quivering legs spread wide, come streaked all the way up to his flushed chest and ass slick with spit. 

Eddie stood, but before he could crawl on top of Buck for a kiss, Buck sat up and scooted forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He fumbled gracelessly with Eddie's belt. 

“Your turn,” Buck said a lopsided grin.

Eddie opened his mouth to tell Buck that he didn’t have to suck him off, that what they just did was more than enough, but Buck was already sucking Eddie's cock into his mouth and shit, fuck, Buck looked absolutely ravenous for it, and Eddie was so goddamn hard that it toed the line of painful. 

What Buck lacked in technical skill, he more than made up for with enthusiasm. Eddie moaned, deep and low, when Buck slowly pulled off of his cock and proceeded to lick a long, searing hot stripe up the underside of his shaft. He carded his fingers through Buck's short hair when Buck swallowed him down again. 

“God, shit, Buck, I’m gonna’ come,” Eddie warned, fingers tightening; He knew that Buck didn’t need the warning, that Buck always swallowed happily, but warning him still felt like the polite thing to do. “Yeah, sweetheart, fuck. So good at sucking me off. You sure you haven’t done this before me?”

Eddie's sore knees nearly buckled with the force of his orgasm; It hit him like a tidal wave and knocked the breath from his lungs, threatened to suck him under.

For a moment, the only sound was their hard breath mingling in the hot, stagnant air. Buck let Eddie's softening cock slip out of his mouth. 

"Only you." He said. 

_Damn right,_ Eddie thought. That hot, nameless feeling tugged in his chest again, the one that made him want to put a ring on Buck's left hand and give him everything, always. 

He gently pulled Buck to his feet and kissed him, soft and chaste and sweet. 

“Only you, too,” Eddie said, hoping that Buck understood, that he’d read between the lines. “Always.” 

Buck's answering grin lit up the room, and Eddie knew that he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hermoso = beautiful. 
> 
> “En mi espalda,” Buck whined. “Te quiero encima de mí. Dentro de mí.” = "On my back," Buck whined. “I want you on top of me. Inside of me."
> 
> “¿Quieres mis dedos dentro de ti?” = "Do you want my fingers inside you?" 
> 
> Buck shook his head. “Quiero tu polla dentro de mí.” = Buck shook his head. “I want your cock inside me."


End file.
